


The Rogue

by Skybirdday



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Complete, Difficult Decisions, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Same-Sex Marriage, Seduction, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: John Moore meets a charming man and makes a decision that will affect all those around him.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old idea that I had for another fandom that went nowhere. I decided to use it for the  
> Alienist TV fandom instead. Enjoy! Let me know what you think. Will post when I can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Andras and it changes everything

The Rogue

By Skybirdday

 

Summary: John Moore meets a charming man and makes a decision that will affect all those around him.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Alienist TV series. That belongs to all those who did the TV show.

 

Chapter 1 – Meeting

John stood off in a corner in his tuxedo, staring at the assembled crowds greet and talk to each other. Taking a sip from his glass, he sighed.  
“Quite boring, are they not?”  
John turned and found a short stout man in a tuxedo beside him, his amber eyes twinkling at him. He looked elegant with his short wavy hair. “I beg your pardon?”  
The other man chuckled. “Forgive me, sir. Your boredom was written all over your face. May I inquire upon your name?”  
“John Schuyler Moore,” John said, holding out his hand.  
“Andras Farkas,” said the other man, shaking John’s before letting go.  
John smiled. “Mister Farkas, what do you do?”  
Mister Farkas smiled back. “Oh, I am a man of all trades. And you?”  
“A crime illustrator. I work for the Times.”  
Farkas arched one elegant blond eyebrow. “Oh? You must have seen many things.”  
John turned away. “Yes, I have. Somethings I would rather not have seen.”  
“You make me curious, Mister Moore. Would you like somewhere more private? Perhaps have a cigarette?”  
John looked at him then. “Gods, yes. I would like that.”  
“Then, come and follow me,” said Andras as he turned and John followed. They wandered until Andras came to a door, opening it and led John through before closing.  
John laughed. “It’s a garden!”  
“Yes. It belongs to the owner. However he uses it rarely now so we will not be disturbed.” Then he held out a small case. “Would you like one? It’s a lovely Cuban blend. Mellow and smooth.”  
John took one and said “Thank you.” Then a flash of flame as Andras lit his cigarette first and then John’s.  
Quietly for a few moments, they smoked before Andras said “With such a job I am sure that your spouse or partner enjoys you being home.”  
John smiled wanly as he took a drag on his cigarette. “There is no one.”  
Andras frowned. “Pity, you are such a handsome man. One that should be treasured. Then if you have no one, maybe there is someone that you have set your heart on?”  
John laughed. “Yes, but he only sees me as a friend.”  
“A fool then to not know what he has.” Andras’ amber eyes stared at John. “Since that is the case, would you consider a proposal then?”  
John put out his cigarette on a stone vase. “What is it?”  
“Since the man that you love does not love you, then would you let me love you as you deserve?”  
Their eyes met as John seemed to consider it before saying “Yes.”  
Andras grinned then as he took John’s hands in his own, bringing one up to his lips as he gently kissed the knuckles before letting go. “Then come, my love, let us leave this place.”  
John nodded as he took Andras by the hand as he let Andras lead him, taking him away from everything he had ever known.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? This has been edited so all mistakes are mine.


	2. The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Andras make plans. Laszlo sees something at a gala. Someone is not pleased.

Chapter 2 – The Unknown

“So my love, this is your home?” said Andras.  
John smiled as he looked up at the building. “It is now.” Then he turned to look at Andras. “If it is fine with you, I wish to call it a night.”  
Andras bowed. “Of course. Or can I tempt you to do otherwise?”  
John smiled. “You can try.”  
Andras chuckled. “Perhaps a later time. Good night, John,” he said.  
“Good night, Andras,” he said as Andras turned to disappear in the night. Then John went up the stairs, opening the door, and entered, closing the door behind him.

The next day as John gathered his things to head for work, his telephone rang. John picked up the receiver and said “Hello?”  
“Hello, John,” said a voice.  
John smiled. “Laszlo, good morning.”  
“Good morning. I called to see if you would like to accompany me to the opera this evening.”  
“I am afraid that I must decline, Laszlo. I had met someone and we have our own plans this evening.”  
“I am happy for you. When will I meet her?”  
“In due time. I will talk to you later. I must get to work.”  
“Of course. Have a good day. Goodbye,” said Laszlo, hanging up.  
John put the receiver down on its handle, staring at it for a few moments before turning to head out the door, closing the door behind him.

******

A few days later, Laszlo arrived in his tuxedo at a charity gala. He was greeted at the door before being ushered inside. Taking a glass of lemonade, he walked through the crowds before he heard a soft voice say “Dr. Kreizler, how good of you to come.” He turned to see a small elderly lady in grey walk towards him.  
Laszlo smiled. “I am happy to come, Mrs. Holston. Especially since this will help the Institute.”  
“Enjoy the gala. I must go greet more guests,” she said, leaving him alone once more. Quietly, he took a sip of his drink when he heard someone laugh. “John?” he whispered to himself as he looked around.  
He found him in a corner smiling at another man with short blond hair beside him. Laszlo smiled until he saw the blond man take one of John’s hands, bringing it up to his lips, and kissing it. Then he frowned.  
“Laszlo!”  
Then suddenly John was walking towards him so Laszlo met him halfway. Staring at the other man, he whispered to John. “Who is that?”  
John smiled and whispered back. “The person that I had plans with the other night. Come, I want you to meet him.” John gently took him by the arm and lead him to the blond man, who was staring  
at him. “Laszlo, meet Andras Farkas. Andras, meet Dr. Laszlo Kreizler.”  
“Yes, the renowned alienist. It is a pleasure to meet you,” he said, holding his hand out. Then he turned to John and said “John, would you be so kind to get me a lemonade?”  
“Of course,” he said, turning to disappear into the crowd.  
Laszlo merely stared at Andras’ hand so the other took it back. Then he stared at Andras and said in a whisper, “So you are John’s friend.”  
Andras grinned as he whispered back. “Oh, we have become more than that. He is quite handsome. Why would a man such as him be alone? Do you not think so, Doctor?”  
Laszlo’s lips turned into a thin smile. “I wouldn’t know. I do not keep track of John’s life.”  
“Are you not his closest friend? Why would you not know? I must say that John is an excellent kisser. His lips are quite soft. . .”  
“Here, Andras. Your lemonade,” said John, handing the glass to Andras. Then he looked from Andras to Laszlo. “Did I disturb anything?”  
Andras took a sip of his drink before replying, “No, love. The good doctor and I were simply having a little chat.”  
“Well, if you two are finished, I want some time alone with Andras.”  
Andras smiled. “Our garden then.” Then he turned to Laszlo and bowed at the man. “It was good to meet you. It is nice to know that John has a good friend.”  
Then they turned as Laszlo watched as Andras wrapped a hand around John’s waist before they disappeared into the crowd, leaving the alienist alone.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are enjoying this. I am working on this one chapter at a time.  
> Let me know if I do anything that is out of character. This is more based on the  
> TV series than the book. I have a few stories that I still have to write that will be  
> based on the book itself. Please leave a comment!
> 
> 3/12/18 - oops. I didn't finish a sentence. Sorry.


	3. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laszlo dreams of John; John and Andras ponders

Chapter 3 – Desire

Laszlo dreams of John; John and Andras ponders

After the gala, Laszlo went home, undid his collar, and took out a bottle of brandy that John had given him several years ago. Uncorking it, he poured himself a full glass. He took a sip and made a face. “How can John drink this?” he muttered as he slowly downed the full glass and poured another. Then he fell into a nearby chair, laying the glass on a circular table close by. Then he lay his head back and closed his eyes---

He stood at the door, waiting just as the door opened.  
“John,” he says with a smile.  
John only stared at him. “Laszlo, what are you doing here?”  
Laszlo came into John’s home, closing the door behind him. Then he placed his lips on John’s, grabbing him by the lapels of his robe, and press him up against the wall. John moaned as Laszlo deepened the kiss before parting their lips and stared into the other’s eyes. “You belong to me, John.”  
Then John smiled. “ I have always been yours.” Then he took Laszlo by the hand. “Come to bed with me, love,” as he tugged Laszlo into the bedroom.

Laszlo jerked awake, running a hand over his face. Did he dream that he and John became lovers? Laszlo thought to himself. He had kissed John, something he had  
wanted to do for a long time. But now John had moved on with another, a man of all things. Why had he assumed that it was a woman? Perhaps he had wanted to believe it.  
Slowly, he rose out of the chair and onto his feet. Time to go to bed, to sleep and dream or simply to forget as he walked to his bedroom.

*******

“John, you seem lost in thought.”  
John puffed on his cigarette. “Sorry, Andras. You will have to forgive me.”  
“It is him, isn’t it?” asked Andras, staring at the other man while taking a drag on his cigarette.  
“Yes. I wish that you had not questioned Laszlo like you did.”  
“I was merely assessing him. He was quite jealous and surprised to find out about me. What did you tell him?”  
“Nothing. He assumed that you were female.”  
Andras chuckled. “I should be flattered by the attention. What do you wish to do now about your Laszlo?”  
“He is not mine. I doubt that he would look at me—”  
Andres reached out with his hand to caress John’s cheek. “Like I do? How many times have you imagined the two of you together?”  
“Countless times and in so many ways. Nothing but empty fantasies.”  
“I doubt that. I believe that your love is reciprocated. Now, you must find out how he feels about you.”  
“And how will I do that?”  
Andras grinned. “We will make him jealous. No doubt he will want to claim you then. Make him court you or you court him. Kiss him and then you will know.”  
John shook his head. “I can’t. I could not stand the rejection.”  
The other man sighed. “What if he doesn’t reject you? What he welcomes your touch, your kiss, your body? What then?”  
“I don’t even know if he truly has emotions. He rarely shows them.”  
“Just because your Laszlo hides them effectively does not mean that he doesn’t have them. You will have to work harder with him. Seduce him. Do it slowly. A caress of the hand, a kiss on the cheek. It will awaken him to you. Trust me, my John. I know men quite well. We can be stubborn creatures. Think on it. I will take my leave of you and I will call on you in a few days,” he said, kissing John softly on the lips before walking to the door. John followed him opening the door for him and watched him walk through and disappear in the night before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I had a bit of another scene that just didn't fit here.  
> Leave a comment. What would like to see happen?


	4. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John makes a decision; Laszlo is surprised; Andras plots

“You’re quiet, John. What are you thinking about?”  
John smiled as he turned to face the speaker sitting in the chair next to him. “About the future. Decisions I must make.   
I’ve settled Grandmother’s estate and my family got what they wanted. I now have a place of my own. What about you, Laszlo?” John said with a smile.  
“Work at the Institute, go to the opera, enjoy music, study people. The same things that I have always done. . .”  
John’s eyes met his friend’s. “What about love?”  
Laszlo looked away. “You know of Mary, but I do not see anyone else for me.”  
“You know of no one else?”  
Laszlo laughed softly then and turned to look at John. “Unless you have someone in mind?”  
“I may,” John said as he stood up and walked over to stand before Laszlo. Then he bent down and captured Laszlo’s lips with his own.   
John’s hands cupped Laszlo’s face as Laszlo’s good hand grasped the front of John’s vest, bringing him closer to him. Moments seemed to   
pass before John pulled his lips away to stare at Laszlo. The alienist’s amber eyes stared at John and whispered “John?”  
John kissed him once more. “We need to take this somewhere private,” he said, taking Laszlo’s hand in his as he helped him up from   
the chair and began to walk him over to the stairs. Quietly, they climbed the stairs, walked down the hall, and slipped into Laszlo’s bedroom, closing the door behind them.

******

Afterwards, curled around a sleeping John, Laszlo stared up at the ceiling, his mind turning in circles as he went over every   
interaction between him and John. How had he missed this? He thought to himself. How could he not see John’s interest?  
“You should be sleeping,” said John as he lightly caressed Laszlo’s bad arm.  
“Tonight—why did you choose tonight?” asked Laszlo.  
“Why not?” said John with a smile. “We have wanted long enough.” Then he kissed Laszlo again, cupping the back of his lover’s head,   
running his fingers through his soft hair. Then he broke the kiss, his eyes meeting Laszlo’s. “Now, love, you turn off that brilliant mind of yours and go to sleep.”  
Laszlo only nodded as he snuggled as comfortably as he could to John as John folded his arms around Laszlo’s body as they both shut their eyes in sleep.

******

In a private room, Andras Farkas sipped his beer before speaking. “It has been enjoyable. John is quite passionate. Also it is amusing to watch   
Dr. Kriezler deny his jealousy. Too bad I didn’t seduce Dr. Kriezler first. It would have been most entertaining.” He chuckled, taking some more   
sips of beer. “Perhaps now things will be resolved and you will see a noticeable change in them.” Then he drank his beer down and placed the   
empty mug back down on the table. “I believe that I shall call it a night and I will see myself out. I will see John in a couple of days and let you know   
what happens.” He got up, walked to the door, opening and closing it behind him leaving his companion alone.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timewise, this is set after the Alienist. Maybe a few months after. I have started this chapter three times.   
> The first two times John has been uncooperative. He came around the third time. However he wanted   
> privacy so I agreed; I so wanted this chapter to be done!


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Laszlo talk about their new relationship

Laszlo awoke, blinking at the sunlight coming through the window. Slowly, he sat up, pulling the blanket around his bare body.  
“Laszlo, you’re awake.”  
Laszlo turned to stare at the speaker in the doorway. “John, why are you dressed?”  
John smiled. “I have made breakfast. If you would like to get dressed, you can come downstairs and join me. Unless you need help getting dressed.”  
Laszlo shook his head. “Just give me a few minutes. I can dress myself. If you help me, the breakfast will get cold.”  
John chuckled. “All right. I will see you in a few minutes then,” he said, leaving Laszlo alone by closing the door behind him.

*******

Laszlo arrived in the kitchen. “Something smells good.”  
“It’s just sausage and eggs,” said John, stirring  
“How did you learn make that?”  
John smiled as he divided up the eggs first and then the sausage onto two plates. “Thank Grandmother Moore. I think that she  
thought I would be a lifelong bachelor so she had her cook teach me some basic things like how to cook sausage and eggs. She didn’t want me to starve.”  
“Where is Stevie and Cyrus?” asked Laszlo. “They should be here by now.

“I gave them the day off if that was all right.”  
Laszlo smiled. “That was fine,” he said, pulling out a chair to sit down. A minute later, John joined him as they began to eat.

******

At Laszlo’s instance, they washed the dishes, dried them and put them away. Then Laszlo turned to John and said “John, can you come  
with me to the study? I believe that we need to talk about the future.”  
John nodded. “Of course.” Then he followed Laszlo from the kitchen to the study. They sat down in two chairs close to one another.  
Laszlo stared into John’s eyes. “What future do you see for us, John? It will not be easy. If we continue as we are, you will not be able to marry  
or have a family of your own. People will talk. I would not want to tarnish your reputation.”  
“I don’t care about what people think of me. As for children, I can adopt. I was thinking about adopting Joseph. However, I would care about your reputation.”  
“My reputation doesn’t matter. John, have you ever truly loved someone?”  
John smiled softly as he leaned back in his chair. “Back in college, I fell for someone who was brilliant and handsome. I never had the courage  
then to tell him of my feelings, but we have kept in touch. Why? Are you jealous, Laszlo?”  
“Certainly not.” But Laszlo could not meet his lover’s eyes.  
“That is the real reason that Julia left me. She had found the unsent letters that I kept for the man that I love. She then proceeded to call me names, throw my ring in my face, and to tell me that she had found a real man before storming out. My pride was hurt most of all, but it was hard to tell others that Julia left me. They assumed it was my previous carousing. Only Grandmother Moore knew the whole truth.”  
Laszlo nodded before looking at John. “So have you told this man of your feelings? Or given him the ring?”  
John began to laugh as Laszlo frowned. “I do not understand what is so funny, John.”  
John smiled as he calmed down and wiped his eyes. “Forgive me, Laszlo, but I think Julia’s ring would look gaudy on your finger.”  
Amber eyes widened. “All this time. . .you love me?”  
John reached out with his hand to brush Laszlo’s cheek. “That surprises you? You are handsome and brilliant, now and then. You have my  
heart and now you have my body. Would you consider being mine for now and always?”  
“John, it’s not possible—” said Laszlo before a finger upon his lips silenced him.  
“I know. We may have to live alone, but when we are together, may I call you husband?”  
Laszlo smiled and nodded. “Ja, Liebling. Ich liebe dich.”  
“And I love you still and always,” said John before claiming his beloved’s lips.  
Moments passed before they parted. Then Laszlo stared at John and said “What about Andras? He will have to be told about our relationship.”  
John nodded. “I can meet him in a few days and tell him.”  
“We will tell him. I will not leave you alone, liebling,” said Laszlo as he took his husband’s lips and placed his arms around John, pulling him close as they let the world fall away.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter done. Edited and it came out better than I intended. I had a scene with Cyrus and Stevie  
> in this, but took it out. I have one more chapter, but I have a few stories for these two. Enjoy!
> 
> German phrases courtesy of the Web
> 
> Ja – Yes  
> Liebling – darling, sweetheart  
> Ich liebe dich – I love you


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Laszlo tell Andras about their love; Andras tells all.

Andras Farkas arrived at John’s building, walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. A few moments passed before the door opened and Andras smiled. “Hello, John.”  
John smiled back. “You came.”  
Andras nodded. “I did. You said on the telephone that we must talk. I assume that Dr. Kreizler is awaiting us. So did you and he—”  
“We talked and confessed our feelings towards one another. We have decided to be together.”  
“I am glad. The two of you deserve happiness,” Andras climbed up the stairs as John let him in and closing the door behind him. Then they went into the   
living room where a familiar figure stood up to greet them. “Dr. Kreizler, I heard that you and John are together now. You have found a worthy partner.”  
Laszlo smiled. “John is now, as far I am considered, my husband.”  
Andras frowned. “Even though it is not legal. Do the both of you realize that your lives will not be easy and that you will have to hide from now on?”  
John nodded. “Laszlo and I have discussed this for the past three days since our confession. We may have to make arrangements to see each other or live apart for awhile.   
But we wasted too many years pining for each other and eventually we will be together.”  
Laszlo smiled. “Also, who knows what changes will come in the next century?”  
Andras shook his head. “I doubt that many will happen to people like us no matter how much hope that you have. It will take many years or the next century to change people’s minds on letting people of the same sex get married.” Then Andras smiled. “But enough disappointment, this is a celebration.” Then he turned to John. “May I make a request, John?’  
John nodded. “Of course.”  
Andras turned to face Laszlo. “May I kiss your new husband with his permission?”  
Laszlo smiled. “You can.”  
Andras grinned as he pulled Laszlo closer to him before placing his lips on top of the Doctor’s own. A low moan was heard as Andras pressed his body against the Doctor’s. Moments passed before they parted, breathing heavy.  
Laszlo spoke first. “I think I can see your appeal.”  
Andras smiled. “Would you listen to a proposition, Doctor?”  
“Yes.”  
“Doctor, you and John have found each other and want to be alone. However, would consider a night of pleasure between you, me, and John that none of us will forget?”  
Laszlo thought a few moments before saying “Thank you for the offer, Andras, but no. My heart belongs to John and no other even for a brief dalliance.”  
Andras sighed. “I had to ask. Ah, you are a missed opportunity, Dr. Laszlo Kreizler.” He took one of Kreizler’s hands and kissed the back of it before letting go.   
Then he looked at John. “Goodbye, my John. It has been a pleasure to know you.” He took one of John’s hands and kissed it too before letting it go. “I will go now. May the two of you have a long life together.”  
John smiled. “I will show you out.” Andras followed him as John opened the door and Andras left the building, never to return.

******

Nighttime found Andras drinking in a private room at one of the local pubs. He smiled. “Well, lady and gentlemen, your friends have confessed their love and are together.   
Perhaps the tension and unease will dissipate between them, Thank you for letting me meet them, Marcus. They are good men.’  
“Dr. Kreizler and Mr. Moore must never know that we did this,” said the other man.  
Andras chuckled. “So nervous, are you, Lucius?”  
“We have a right to be. The Isaacsons and I saw what was happening between the two of them and decided that a little push was in order.   
Dr. Kreizler would have never done anything and I believe that John was afraid to.”  
“You are a shrewd woman, Miss Howard. Trust me, I will never tell,” Andras said with a wink.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter and thank you to everyone who enjoyed and commented on this story.  
> I have a few other ideas for these two. Also an AU story - what if Laszlo had said yes to Andras?  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Andras' name - Andras means virile; manly and his last name Farkas means wolf


End file.
